sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Van Halen (album)
| recorded = August 30 – September 1977 | venue = | studio = Sunset Sound Recorders, Hollywood | genre = | length = | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Ted Templeman | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = Van Halen II | next_year = 1979 | misc = }} Van Halen is the self-titled debut studio album by American hard rock band Van Halen. Released on February 10, 1978, the album peaked at #19 on the ''Billboard'' 200. The album became widely recognized as the band's popularity grew, selling more than 10 million copies in the United States by August 7, 1996 and being certified Diamond. Van Halen contains many of Van Halen's signature songs, including "Runnin' with the Devil", the guitar solo "Eruption", their remake of The Kinks hit "You Really Got Me", "Ain't Talkin' 'bout Love", "Jamie's Cryin'", "Feel Your Love Tonight" and their remake of John Brim's "Ice Cream Man". Background Van Halen began recording demos in 1976. However, a three-track tape financed by Gene Simmons attracted no interest from record labels. Guitarist Eddie Van Halen was not convinced of the quality of the material because they could not make the recordings with their own equipment. Simmons left to tour with Kiss after recording the demos, but said he would try to secure Van Halen a record deal afterwards. After recording the demos, Van Halen was offered several concerts. At a sold-out show in their hometown, Pasadena, the group's future manager, Marshall Berle, discovered the band. He and musical entrepreneur Kim Fowley paired them with punk rock band Venus and the Razorblades for a gig at the Whisky a Go Go. After being well received by Berle at the Whisky a Go Go, the band gained the attention of Mo Ostin and Ted Templeman of Warner Bros. Ostin and Templeman were impressed with the band's performance at the Starwood, and Van Halen proceeded to sign a contract with Warner. The recording of their debut album began in October 1977 and lasted only three weeks. With producer Ted Templeman, it was mostly recorded live. "Runnin' with the Devil", "Jamie's Cryin'", "Feel Your Love Tonight" and "Ice Cream Man" contain guitar overdubs. Overall, the album cost approximately $40,000 to produce. “We didn’t have a ton of material", recalled bassist Michael Anthony, "so we basically just took our live show and all the songs we knew and went for it. The whole album took a couple of weeks. Ted Templeman wanted to make a big, powerful guitar record, and he had all he needed in what Eddie was doing.”musicradar.com/news/guitars/michael-anthony-my-6-career-defining-records-249695 The subsequent tour began with the band opening for Journey, along with Montrose, in the United States. They later opened for Black Sabbath in Europe and the United States. Packaging and artwork The cover photos for Van Halen were taken at the Whisky a Go Go, a Los Angeles club at which Van Halen often performed during the mid-1970s. The guitar pictured on the cover of the album is Eddie Van Halen's famous Frankenstrat Guitar (before he added the red paint), a Fender Stratocaster replica which is now housed in the Smithsonian Institution. Release and reception |title=Van Halen – Van Halen |accessdate=November 22, 2011 |last=Erlewine |first=Stephen Thomas |authorlink=Stephen Thomas Erlewine |work=AllMusic |publisher=Rovi Corporation}} |rev2 = Christgau's Record Guide |rev2Score = C |rev4 = MusicHound Rock |rev4score = 5/5Graff, Gary; Durchholz, Daniel (1999). MusicHound Rock: The Essential Album Guide. Visible Ink Press. . |rev5 = Q |rev5score = Q, August 2000 |rev6 = Rolling Stone |rev6score = |rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev7score = |rev8 = Loudersound |rev8Score = }} In the United States, Van Halen reached number 19 on the Billboard Top 200; their debut single, a cover of The Kinks' "You Really Got Me", spent three weeks on the chart, peaking at number 36. ; Soon after its February 1978 release, Van Halen became regarded by fans and critics as one of rock and roll's greatest debut albums; however, its initial critical reception was mostly negative. In 1978, Rolling Stone critic Charles M. Young predicted, "In three years, Van Halen is going to be fat and self-indulgent and disgusting ... following Deep Purple and Led Zeppelin right into the toilet. In the meantime, they are likely to be a big deal." But he also wrote that: "Van Halen's secret is not doing anything that's original while having the hormones to do it better than all those bands who have become fat and self-indulgent and disgusting. Edward Van Halen has mastered the art of lead/rhythm guitar in the tradition of Jimmy Page and Joe Walsh; several riffs on this record beat anything Aerosmith has come up with in years. Vocalist Dave Lee Roth manages the rare hard-rock feat of infusing the largely forgettable lyrics with energy and not sounding like a castrato at the same time. Drummer Alex Van Halen and bassist Michael Anthony are competent and properly unobtrusive." Village Voice critic Robert Christgau said, "For some reason Warners wants us to know that this is the biggest bar band in the San Fernando Valley ... The term becomes honorific when the music belongs in a bar. This music belongs on an aircraft carrier." According to Rolling Stone s Holly George-Warren, with the album's release the mainstream media focused on Roth's "swaggering good looks and extroverted persona", while fans and musicians "were riveted by Eddie Van Halen's guitar mastery", which included "an array of unorthodox techniques." She notes that, even before the band's debut, "Eddie became a legend among local guitarists." Kerrang! magazine gave the album a very positive review, and considers the album to be an "essential purchase." They wrote, "IT'S DIFFICULT to overstate the effect VH's debut had upon its release. With the music world split between punk, disco and prog rock, Van Halen combined a dazzling live show with a party-hearty motto and, in Eddie Van Halen, a guitarist who redefined what was possible on six strings. His sound on this album—christened 'The Brown Sound'—remains the holy grail of guitar tones." Commercial performance On August 7, 1996, Van Halen was re-certified by the RIAA for selling ten million copies in the United States alone. One of only six rock bands to release two RIAA Diamond status albums, Van Halen remains one of Van Halen's two best-selling albums, along with 1984. Van Halen went to Gold status on May 24, 1978, and then went to Platinum status just a few months later, on October 10, 1978. In less than a year the album sold more than one million copies in the US alone, meaning that the album was already a great success. However, on October 22, 1984, the album went to 5× Multi-Platinum status, in other words, with that, the album still had a lot to sell. The album went to 6x Multi-Platinum on February 1, 1989, and then went to 7× Multi-Platinum on September 29, 1993. In less than a year later, on July 11, 1994, the album went to 8x Multi-Platinum, and finally, on August 7, 1996, just two years later, the album went to Diamond status by RIAA. The Van Halen album, like Van Halen's other David Lee Roth-era albums—excepting Van Halen II, which was re-certified in 2004, to coincide with the promotion of a Warner Bros. Records greatest hits collection—was last brought by Warner Bros. Records to the RIAA for re-certification in 1996, while 1984 was re-certified on February 8, 1999. The band's split with Warner Brothers in 2002, and subsequent agreement with Interscope has eliminated Warner Brothers' incentive for paying the substantial fee to promote Van Halen's back-catalog by having its albums re-certified. Despite lack of re-certification, Van Halen's 1978 debut has continued to sell prolifically, re-appearing numerous times on the ''Billboard'' 200 and ''Billboard'' Top Pop Catalog Albums charts, as recently as 2014. Legacy AllMusic's Stephen Thomas Erlewine described Van Halen as "monumental" and "seismic", while noting that it is typically not viewed as an "epochal generation shift" in the same way as the debut albums of Led Zeppelin, the Ramones, The Rolling Stones, and the Sex Pistols. He explains, "The reason it's never given the same due is that there's no pretension, nothing self-conscious about it." He commented: "The still-amazing thing about Van Halen is how it sounds like it has no fathers ... Like all great originals Van Halen doesn't seem to belong to the past and it still sounds like little else, despite generations of copycats." In Erlewine's opinion, the album "set the template for how rock and roll sounded for the next decade or more." A retrospective review by Q noted, "Hit singles came later, but this dazzling debut remains their trump card."Q, August 2000 In 1994, Van Halen was ranked number eight in Colin Larkin's Top 50 Heavy Metal Albums. Larkin described it as "one of the truly great" debut albums of heavy metal. According to authors Gary Graff and Daniel Durchholz, writing in MusicHound Rock: The Essential Album Guide (1999), Van Halen is a "headbanger's paradise"; before its release, "no one had heard or seen anything like it." In 2003, Rolling Stone, listed it among The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time, at number 410. According to Rolling Stone s Joe Levy, the album "gave the world a new guitar hero and charismatic frontman" in Eddie Van Halen and David Lee Roth, respectively. Levy credits the tracks "Runnin' with the Devil" and "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" with "putting the swagger back in hard rock", praising Eddie Van Halen's "jaw-dropping technique", which "raised the bar for rock guitar." In 2006, Guitar World readers ranked it number 7 on a list of the Greatest Guitar Albums of All Time. A copy can be found at In 2013, Rolling Stone listed the album at number 27 of the 100 Best Debut Albums of All Time. On April 15, 2013, David Lee Roth was interviewed by Jay Mohr for his podcast, where he selected the album as his favorite Van Halen album. In 2017, students of the Los Rios Rock School in San Juan Capistrano, California, re-recorded the full Van Halen album in one day with the help of the Produce Like a Pro team. The session was recorded in the same studio that Van Halen recorded in, using the same recording equipment that Van Halen originally used. The Van Halen album continues to inspire young musicians 40 years after its creation. Track listing * On many cassette releases, "On Fire" is the 6th track, leaving "Ice Cream Man" as the final one. Personnel Van Halen *Michael Anthony – bass guitar, backing vocals *David Lee Roth – lead vocals, acoustic guitar on "Ice Cream Man" (credited as David Roth) *Eddie Van Halen – guitar, backing vocals *Alex Van Halen – drums Production *Dave Bhang – art direction and design *Jodi Cohen – typesetting *Elliot Gilbert – photography *Logan Jervis – engineer *Donn Landee – engineer *Peggy McCreary – engineer *Jo Motta – project coordinator *Kent Nebergall – engineer *Ted Templeman – producer Charts Weekly charts ''Billboard'' (North America) Singles Billboard (North America) Certifications See also *List of best-selling albums in the United States References Works cited * * * * * * * Category:1978 debut albums Category:Van Halen albums Category:Albums produced by Ted Templeman Category:Warner Records albums Category:Albums recorded at Sunset Sound Recorders